1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inertia actuated safety locks for members movable between two positions, such as a shield for wood turning lathes and the like, and shield mountings and construction.
2. Prior Art
Safety shields for wood turning lathes have been known in the prior art, and are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,499. A transparent shield having a hinged section is utilized in that device. The cost of manufacturing can get relatively high because of the large number of pieces used, and also the device is not as rigid as is desirable for safety when keeping costs low. Further, the hinged section of the shield is such that a workpiece flying out of the lathe may cause the hinged section to open at an unwanted time.
The commercial version of the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,499 used a pair of brackets which were widely spaced and a square support tube. In order to obtain adequate adjustment in such a device the support tube was much longer than the shield. The support bar shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,499 has the same relative length.